


sunday morning sun

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Roman Reigns, M/M, Smut, Top A.J. Styles, a request from a reader, and some fluff!, but this is just about him and aj, it's very cute, takes place in a sort of 'roman has many partners on a regular basis' au, the only thing i did wrong was not enough arguing about football, they use protection even!! smart boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman and aj have some fun while watching a game.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/A.J. Styles
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	sunday morning sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XBossX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBossX/gifts).



> short and sweet, but i feel like i actually did a good job capturing the chemistry between them and how they interact. i didn't feel like a.j would be into any crazy shit, not really, not like i usually write with roman, and i kind of like the just nice, cute sex.

Roman stretched out on the couch, his head resting on A.J’s lap. A.J’s hand was in his hair, gently stroking back and forth over it. 

“Shame GT isn’t playing.”

“Oh, shut up.”

A.J laughed and Roman couldn’t help but smile. They liked to pick on each other about football and their respective Georgia teams, with plenty of A.J reminding Roman that he was from Florida, not Georgia. Roman turned his head a little and nuzzled at A.J’s crotch, hearing him gasp above him. 

“Hey now, wait ‘til the game’s over.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Roman shifted onto his stomach and tugged A.J’s gym shorts down, just enough to pull his cock out, stroking it until it was fully hard. A.J spread his thighs and kept one hand in Roman’s hair. 

“Might be easier on your knees.”

“You just like looking at me like that. Real power trip for you.”

“That ain’t a crime, baby.”

Roman laughed and moved to the ground, on his knees between A.J’s legs. He kept stroking A.J’s cock, looking up at him. A.J smiled at him and grabbed a hair tie off of his wrist, leaning forward and putting Roman’s hair into a bun. It was a very sweet gesture, and Roman appreciated it. He showed that appreciation by wrapping his lips around the head, keeping eye contact with A.J while he slowly bobbed his head up and down, keeping the pace almost painfully slow. 

“Oh-come on, baby, put some effort into it-”

He smoothed a loose hair away from Roman’s face-he really liked to look at Roman while they had sex in any way, he liked to see Roman while his mouth was full of cock or while he was getting fucked, and Roman didn’t mind. He kind of liked feeling so on display, especially when A.J asked him to dress up. He pulled off of A.J’s cock, licking at the shaft, keeping one hand around it and kissing his way down to A.J’s balls, sucking on each one for a moment before moving back up and sucking the head back into his mouth. He worked his mouth back and forth harder, moaning around him, easily sliding his lips all the way down to the base, the head poking at the back of his throat. Roman felt his eyes roll back in his head; he loved deepthroating, he really did, there was something about feeling a cock that deep in his mouth, fucking the back of his throat that turned him on as much as getting his own cock sucked. 

“Jesus-Roman, God-get that deeper, baby, go on-”

A.J’s fingers threaded through his hair and held Roman down, and Roman swallowed around his cock over and over, breathing through his nose and becoming overwhelmed by the taste and smell and sensation. He felt his own cock twitch and harden in his sweats, and he tapped A.J’s thigh, letting him know to let off. He pulled away and took a few deep breaths, and A.J stroked his hand over Roman’s head.

“You okay?”

Roman nodded, blinking up at him.

“I-yeah-yes-fuck me-”

A.J smirked and grabbed Roman’s jaw. 

“Right here, or on the bed?”

“God-both-”

“Think you should make up your mind, baby.”

Roman pouted and turned, leaning down until his chest touched the floor and his back was in a deep arch, spreading his legs. He looked over his shoulder at A.J.

“That good enough for you?”

A.J got on his knees behind Roman and tugged his sweats down-Roman wasn’t wearing anything under them, because he didn’t like having any more barriers between him and getting fucked. He felt A.J slip a finger into him with almost no resistance.

“Still pretty damn wet from earlier-”

“Fuck me like this-please, I want it like this, I want it hard-”

“Hold on-hold on, baby, can’t get too crazy-”

Roman smiled, his cheeks flushed. A.J was one of his more tame partners, and didn’t like to get too harsh with him. He waited while A.J grabbed lube and slicked up his fingers, pushing two into Roman, doing at least some measure of preparation. A.J really was sweet. Roman had a few partners that he liked to take almost dry and unprepared, but it was nice to feel taken care of like this, and A.J knew to do just enough so that it would still stretch Roman out when he actually fucked him. It was relaxing, really, to just stay there on his hands and knees while A.J opened him up. 

“Think you’re just about ready, baby-”

“Gonna use a rubber?”

“Who else you been with lately?”

Roman blushed and hid his face in his arms. 

“.....a couple of people…”

He heard the foil wrapper tear and looked back to see A.J rolling a condom over his cock. He didn’t mind the decision, as much as he liked having his partners come inside of him. He knew A.J preferred to stay clean, and Roman hadn’t been tested in a few weeks. As long as he got fucked, he was happy, and A.J was good at it. Roman pushed his hips up and out, shaking them a little.

“Eager lil thing, ain’t you?”

“Knew that before the first time.”

A.J laughed and gently slapped Roman’s ass. He got between Roman’s thighs, spreading his ass open and thrusting forward, easily slipping past the loosened rim, and deeper into him. He didn’t stop until his hips were flush against Roman’s ass, and Roman whimpered, grabbing at the leg of the coffee table.    
“Oh-fuck-oh-A.J-please-mmm-oh-”

A.J’s cock was a little bigger than average and had a perfect upward curve, and it bumped Roman’s prostate with every little movement. Roman whined at the feeling of A.J pulling out and thrusting back in. He clenched around him, tightening his insides, trying to make sure it felt as good for A.J as it did for him. 

“Please-faster, I-it’s so good, please, you can give it to me harder-”

“Shh-just savor it, baby, take it nice and slow-”

A.J’s voice always got a little deeper and a little rougher when they fucked, and he loved when A.J talked to him. Roman slowly moved his hips, fucking himself back against him, the two of them moving against each other, a slow, almost torturous pace, and Roman loved it. A.J knew how to drag sex out, how to make it last, how to tease Roman until he was a mess. He kept moving slowly, but changing his movements; he’d thrust a few times, before switching to rolling his hips, or making short, deep thrusts without actually pulling out. He put one hand on Roman’s back, keeping him pushed down and in place, right where he wanted Roman. 

“Mm-you feel so good, baby, so perfect-still nice and tight-”

Roman hummed and moaned, taking in the sensation, listening to A.J’s voice. And then A.J thrusted harder, a sharp movement that drove his cock right across Roman’s prostate in one perfect drag, and Roman cried out, grabbing at the leg of the coffee table again. 

“Oh-oh God, A.J-fuck! Fuck-”

“I know you liked that, you want more, baby?”

“Please-please, sir, please-”

A.J shifted behind him, getting better leverage on his knees, leaning forward, and he started moving faster, grunting and moaning when Roman tightened up around him. 

“G-keep doing that, baby, stay tight for me-”

Roman whimpered, his hands trying to find anything to hold onto while A.J fucked him good, fucked him the way he needed, and he did his best to move back against A.J. 

“God-yes-oh-A.J-so fucking big, so-oh! Oh-mm-g-oh fuck-harder, please-I want-I wanna come, I wanna come-”

A.J damn near growled, his hips slamming against Roman, his cock driving deep into him. Roman let out little stuttered moans, his mouth hanging open; he was probably drooling on the rug under him, but he knew A.J thought that was hot, so he didn’t try to stop himself. 

“Oh-Rome-baby, I’m close-”

“W-wait-on my face, please-”

Roman struggled to get the sentence out. A.J was fucking him at just the right angle to hit his prostate and his favorite little spot deep inside, and A.J pulled out after a few minutes, and he pushed Roman over onto his back and kneeled next to his face, holding Roman’s head up by his hair. Roman looked up at him with his mouth open and his tongue out as A.J stroked himself off, and Roman had to shut his eyes quick as he felt thick, hot come hit his face. A.J came a lot most of the time and it was one of Roman’s favorite things about him-that, and that he was usually willing to come on Roman’s face instead of inside of him. Roman licked his lips, tasting some of A.J’s come, and he carefully opened his eyes-none had hit his eyes, thankfully, and he grinned up at A.J. 

“How do-how do I look?”

A.J huffed out a breathless laugh and petted Roman’s hair again. He really liked to do that. He knew it soothed Roman. 

“Gorgeous, like you always do.”

Roman felt his cheeks flush and he looked up at A.J, leaning his head into his hand. He gasped when he felt A.J’s hand around his cock, and Roman reached down, grabbing A.J’s wrist. 

“P-please-please-”

“Here-since you want it on your face so bad-”

A.J grabbed the backs of Roman’s knees and he pushed Roman’s legs up until he was bent in half, his cock aimed at his own face-it was a little humiliating, but he liked that and he knew that A.J knew he liked it. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth again, whimpering and holding onto A.J wherever he could reach on him as A.J stroked his cock in a firm grip, forcing an orgasm out of him, his own come shooting onto his face right on top of A.J’s. 

And then he was being gently set down and picked up, and he was on A.J’s lap on the couch. He caught his breath and held onto A.J, and A.J did what he always did. He talked quietly and sweetly to Roman, kissing the parts of his face where there wasn’t come covering it. Roman smiled and snuggled against A.J, wiping the come off of his face with his fingers and sucking them clean. 

“No kissing ‘til you rinse your mouth out.”

Roman pouted, before grinning, and he started to kiss all over A.J’s face, A.J laughing and gently pushing him away.


End file.
